Work Experience
by Vixen of Light
Summary: Future DaiKen fluff. School work experience gives Ken and Davis an opportunity to learn a few things...FINISHED!
1. Working?

A/N: I am sick as a dog right now, autumn flu got me, but I wanted to write a DaiKen for ages. So I did. It is probably awful because of aforementioned illness but here it is anyway. WARNING: I did say this will be DaiKen. That's Yaoi, people, so if you don't like that, go away right now. For reference, they're about age 17 here. Feel more than free to review. Without flaming. Wasn't really planning this to be chapters so I may condense it later. That's why this bit seems boring (to me at least. . .) - sorry. I hope its not really that bad. I'm feeling monotonous. So I'm going now.  
  
-  
  
Davis rested his head down on the rough surface of his desk, pushing pencils, books and chewed penlids out of the way, half an ear on the teacher. Out of the corner of his eye, a calm, attentive profile caught his eye at the desk next to him, a face carved in marble, eyes facing forward, expression serious. Davis' lips curved into a half smile as Ken pulled his notebook forward to write a few lines. So serious! No, whatever class was about would either pass into Davis' brain by some magical process of osmosis or. . .well, it wasn't worth worrying about. He knew perfectly well the teachers thought he never worked, but in all honesty, he picked up a lot more by listening to what he could and remembering it than people who spent hours perfecting their homework. He didn't mind - he knew he'd do just fine in the end.  
  
He tuned the droning voice out again, pondered soccer practice, idly watched Ken's surreally pretty face. The blue-haired boy pursed his lips, concentrating, and Davis wondered if he knew he was being watched. Something about Ken's unaware profile was so. . .fascinating to watch. Like art.  
  
". . .two weeks time. You will get paid, an agreed rate between your work and this college. It is also compulsory." The teacher turned sharply to face the class as the last few words drifted into Davis' consciousness. He blinked, wondered what exactly it was that was compulsory. He straightened, opened bright brown eyes wide and glanced around. Finally, his gaze fell on the board at the front. The words, 'Work Experience' were written in bold lettering there, followed by a list of options. He turned slowly to Ken, who raised his midnight eyes to Davis and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"What's this?" mouthed Davis theatrically at his friend. Ken smiled mysteriously in reply. Davis grunted in annoyance and turned back to the teacher.  
  
"We had originally planned to let you choose, but we have since changed this." Huh? Davis stared at the teacher incredulously. One of the options on the board was a sports shop he was fond of, and if this was the long publicised college Work Experience Week, he wanted to go there, somewhere he'd enjoy himself, maybe even get a discount on some shopping! His eyes narrowed as he listened.  
  
"The places will be drawn at random, names from a hat. Two of you will go to each work option. Try and keep an eye on each other. Partners will also be randomly chosen. . ."  
  
Davis stifled a groan. He turned back to Ken, who was paying his attention to the teacher again, and then to his other side, to TK. The blond boy flashed him a brilliant smile. "What a drag!" Davis hissed to him. TK shrugged almost imperceptibly, and mouthed back, "Eh, it could be fun. And we do get paid!"  
  
Davis nodded, and resumed his place, head on desk, spiky hair flattening slightly against the surface. That was a point - money could always come in useful. And there was a small chance he could end up somewhere he enjoyed. Maybe he would even be partnered with a friend. He watched the teacher juggle names in a bag, pulling out a couple.  
  
"Sakura and Rika, you two will be at the chocolate shop. . ." Davis watched the two girls giggle and applaud. The naming went on until Kari got paired with another girl, and TK's name was called.  
  
"TK, you and Lee will be at this sports shop. . ." Davis' head shot up. "What?" he muttered, irritated. He turned sharply to TK, who smiled sympathetically. "Sorry," the boy whispered, and moved to sit with his partner. Davis glared at his back for a moment, then slouched back down. His name hadn't been picked yet.  
  
"Ken, you will be with Davis," the teacher continued, pulling the scraps of paper from the bag with a flourish. Davis sat up a little straighter and smiled. That was better - at least he'd be with a friend. He turned to Ken, who smiled almost shyly back at him. Davis started to feel a bit more enthusiastic about the whole idea. "Where will we be working?" he called to the teacher, who silenced him with a glare.  
  
"You," he emphasised the word heavily, "Will get to go to the offices over the street."  
  
Davis' head plummeted back to the desk with a growling sigh. 


	2. First Day Blues

A/N: First, great thanks go out to my reviewers, not least Cynthia, who, may I add, not only writes great stories of her own but gives thoughtful reviews, and also pointed out the location discrepancy. . .which I will endeavour to correct in a rather obvious manner. . .! I really appreciate all my reviewers, so thanks again! You are all great people! Constructive honesty is appreciated. :) Second is a. . .well, a point, really. Or something. As I write this, its not working like I hoped, so I'm going to consider it a draft for the time being and may revise it at a later date. Nevertheless, I will post it up as y'know, it may not be as bad as I feel it is! I'm still a bit flu-ish.  
  
-  
  
"It could be fun, Davis," Ken's low, thoughtful tones cut across Davis' complaints. The two boys walked through the bright spring sun, rays dancing on their features: Ken, calm, gentle, his violet eyes hooded, and Davis, animated as a child, hands waving to illustrate points, chestnut eyes aflame.  
  
"I hate paperwork. . .I do it every day at school. What makes them think I want to do as a job?" Davis exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "If you weren't there to keep me company, I swear, I would go insane. Literally!"  
  
A faint, pleased smile crossed Ken's lips at the words, and Davis gave him a wild grin in return. We really do work well together, Davis mused to himself. Ken's just too quiet sometimes. . .he needs someone to cheer him up! Maybe this work experience thing will be fun. "It'll be OK," he continued aloud, "Long as we don't get the boss from hell. . ." he drew himself up, mimicking a stiff-legged walk and a serious expression, and Ken laughed. Davis wagged a finger at his friend, deepening his voice. "You, my boy, will not be allowed any lunch breaks, any coffee, and you will have to come in 3 hours early. . ." Ken dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Davis relaxed, laughing with him.  
  
"Yeah, that would be. . .too bad. . .especially as I couldn't keep a straight face now. . ." Ken shook his head. "You're a bad influence on me!"  
  
Davis nodded proudly. "Yep, wouldn't have it any other way! And now you've moved so close, I'll get you corrupted in no time at all. . ."  
  
Ken, to his surprise, blushed slightly. The idea wasn't so bad, when he thought about it. . .in reply, he merely commented on his parents' moving house. After the Digital World adventures, their relief at their son's safety and happiness, not to mention closeness to the other Digidestined families, had prompted a move to a few streets away from Davis' house. Life was looking good for Ken right now.  
  
They walked peacefully up to Ken's street, chatting amiably. A warmth spread through Ken that he couldn't have imagined before - you didn't need much more than this, he thought. Just a close friend and a pleasant day. He could have quite happily kept walking on with Davis for hours, days.  
  
"We should meet for our first day of work. . .solidarity in the face of the enemy an' all," suggested Davis. Ken nodded. "9:00, right? We can meet by the entrance."  
  
"OK," said Davis. "Don't forget to dress like a businessman. . ." He returned to his boss-pose, and Ken snickered, even as he walked up to his front door. He wondered if Davis felt his eyes follow the boy all down the street, his jaunty walk, his hair touched with spring sunlight. Evidently, he did, for when he reached the end of the road, he turned back and waved a gloved hand at Ken. Ken raised his own hand in return. He was looking forward to his work after all.  
  
-  
  
Ken stepped with some trepidation through the glass panel door, alone. It closed with a heavy bang, shutting out the early morning birdsong and car engines, leaving a dusty silence. The small hallway of the huge building greeted him: blank, corporate and signposted with ironically neutral welcomes. Ken turned back to the door, stared up and down the road. Davis was nowhere in sight.  
  
So much for meeting! Ken thought, and looked over instead to the two doors in the hall, one to reception, one barred by a security lock. He shrugged slightly, his heart wanting to wait for his friend, but duty calling in his mind.  
  
He pushed open the reception door, and peered through, nervous. The sight that met his eyes was not reassuring. To one side, the wooden desk was manned by a bored-looking brunette, a fixed, lipsticked smile on her face, typing furiously at her keyboard. Perched on one of the coffee-house style chairs, just the variety that no-one could ever sit in comfortably, was a tall, bearded man with piercing eyes and a name badge that declared him to be 'Mr Butler'. His head turned to Ken as the door creaked shut behind the boy. Yep, Davis was going to love this, alright. . .  
  
A rictus of a smile crossed the man's face, fleetingly, and he stood and walked over to Ken, held out his hand. Ken gave his hand to be shaken, and the man grasped it for a moment, then let it drop. "Mr Ichijouji or Mr Motomiya?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, Ken. . .Ichijouji, that is," Ken stuttered. He was tall for his age, easily as tall as the man before him, and yet, his new boss had the irritating knack of making Ken feel half his height.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr Ichijouji. You are on time. Your friend, however. . .where is he?"  
  
"He's. . .on his way," Ken managed. Strange frenzy welled up in him. Any more of standing in front of this man and he would burst into hysterical laughter, or, worse, hysterical confessions. He irresistibly remembered Davis' predictions from the other day.  
  
Mr Butler pursed his lips. "Ah. When he arrives, you will be in the same office. You will be on the ground floor. . ." he droned on for a while. Ken forced himself to listen, or, at best, look attentive, while his mind drifted to Davis.  
  
He needed someone to meet eyes with right then, exchange a smile, assure that this week would not be as bad as it was looking right now. Strange, how Davis seemed almost to be the foremost of all his thoughts, really. Always had been, the blue-haired boy pondered, office talk drifting over his head as his mind wandered helplessly. He had been the one Digidestined the Emperor had to have subdued, the first real friend he had, the most amazingly full-of-life person he knew, someone so uncomplicatedly happy with life that he kept darkness away from Ken simply by being there, by being himself. Ken missed him right then.  
  
He became slowly aware of the eyes boring back into his. "You can use those systems, I take it?" Mr Butler queried. Ken nodded decisively. "I use them all the time," he said firmly, wondering what exactly it was that he claimed to use.  
  
"Good," said the man, his voice deepening slightly, into a sigh. "When, if, your friend arrives, he will have to alert reception. I have things to do. Our receptionist will show you where you will sit. . ." he turned and left sharply without another word. Ken blinked, and allowed himself a short, confused laugh. What just happened, exactly? He shook his head and walked to the receptionist's desk. She glanced up on his arrival.  
  
"Ah, the work experience boys, right?" she guessed. Ken nodded, still slightly bemused. The girl's eyes were sharp with humour, slightly cynical. "Ah. My name's Miki. Its not so bad here, y'know. Here's your pass," she pushed a card towards him with 'Visitor' stamped on the front. Ken pinned it to his shirt. "Don't talk much, do you?" the girl observed, and Ken glanced up, startled, then smiled. "Worry, I guess," he said. Miki waved him to the security door. "Come on in, then,"  
  
He followed her directions and entered, settled at the desk she indicated, and let the morning pass him in something of a blur. People introduced themselves to him in a frenetic rush, showed him how to log on to the system, and where the photocopier, coffee and fire exits were. Reflecting, it wasn't so bad. But where was Davis?  
  
11:00am arrived, and Ken was typing and wondering if Davis was actually planning on coming at all, when a familiar voice drifted in through reception.  
  
"Hi! Is this the place, right? Is Ken here? Where do I go? D'you have those wheely chairs to race on? Yeah!"  
  
Ken smiled widely, face lighting up. He heard Miki giving Davis a perfunctory version of the speech he had been given by Mr Butler, and an ID pass, before the door was flung back and Davis stood, waving at him happily.  
  
"Where were you?" Ken asked as the red-haired boy swivelled in his chair next to him.  
  
"Just a bit late, that's all. . .June was taking over the bathroom, and no- one wanted to give me a lift and I had no money. . .when were you here?" He turned to Ken, and Ken felt a literal jolt from Davis' huge, innocently happy eyes.  
  
"Early," he whispered, watching the boy's autumn eyes shining at him. Davis shook his head. "You're too conscientious," he told Ken, and swung the chair to the computer screen. "How does this log on, then?" 


	3. Ends and Beginnings

A/N: I am suddenly incapable of writing fluff. Hence why this took so long. Not feeling too fluffy right now. But I tried my best to make it OK. . .I feel kinda blah so that's it. No flames about couples, as before. If you're going to do that, just grow up and go away. But I love honest reviews so I do appreciate people reading this! It's a shame I always have to write this as so many people have no tolerance. . .OK, I'll stop now. *collapses*  
  
-  
  
". . .and I am not impressed by this display of tardiness. . ." the booming voice echoed out through the door. Ken surreptitiously glanced around the open crack of the door to where Davis and Mr Butler were standing. The older man paced in circles around Davis, whose head hung low. Anyone would have thought Davis was embarrassed and sorry, but Ken knew better - he could see the faint hints of a laugh hovering around his friend's lips.  
  
His own lip quirked as their boss continued to lecture Davis, the boy occasionally mumbling, "'m sorry," or, "Won't do it again,". Eventually Davis was released, with a final comment - "Look at your friend, he's been working hard all morning. . ." - before marching off to the oasis of his own room.  
  
Davis slid over to his seat and settled back in, half smirking, half glaring at Ken's scarcely repressed laughter. "Look at your friend," he mimicked. "Told you, you have to be less serious about everything - you're showing me up. . ." he looked up, their eyes met and both boys collapsed into helpless giggles, not even entirely sure why.  
  
In unison, they swung their chairs back round to face the screens, hearing muffled laughs from other members of the office. "Eh, it's OK here really," Davis shrugged. "Just Mr B - don't think he likes me. . ."  
  
Ken shook his head, continuing to type. "He's too serious. . ."  
  
Davis snorted. "This from you? He must be bad for you to notice!" Ken smiled, lopsidedly. Davis paused, then waved his hands at Ken. "Not that I meant it as a bad thing in your case, and besides, you're much more laid back now you've spent time with me, having fun, and. . ." he grinned sheepishly. "I'll stop, yeah?"  
  
Ken's smile widened. "Might not be a bad idea," he suggested lightly. Their eyes met again, enjoying each other's company, and yet for a moment, they seemed unable to break the gaze. A slightly awkward air descended on the pair, and Davis glanced away almost shyly. "I. . .should finish this meeting thing. . ."  
  
"Mm," murmured Ken, blinking as if he had been staring into the sun, turning away himself.  
  
-  
  
Next day, it was Davis who was first at the door. Walking up, Ken faked a double-take at the sight of the redhead sitting on the steps outside the office, glancing up and down the street.  
  
"I see it. . .yet I don't believe it. . ." he joked in his low, quiet voice.  
  
Davis jumped up with a grin, punching the air. "Yes! See? I can be on time! Am I the best or what?" he danced in a crazy, celebratory circle around Ken, grabbing his hands and whirling him round, ignoring bemused stares from the passers-by.  
  
Ken giggled, glancing at the watchers, then tugged free, the warmth of Davis' hands tingling on his own palms, and pointed to the door. "It only counts if we're actually inside doing work, you know. . ."  
  
Davis spun to a halt and marched up to the door. "OK, OK," They entered and headed to the reception to sign in. The receptionist raised a plucked eyebrow at them. "Mornin'," she drawled.  
  
"Hi, Miki," grinned Davis, as Ken waved his fingers at her. "See the depth of my dedication towards my friend here? Would I leave him alone with," his voice lowered, "The boss from hell. . .? No, I came and saved him from being all alone. . ."  
  
Miki rolled her eyes. "You're all heart," Davis nodded proudly. "That's me!"  
  
Ken watched the banter, amazed at how quickly Davis became friends with people, how many people remembered him. Had it been him alone with the girl, brief polite 'hello's would have been all the conversation, but Davis had a knack of getting on with people. Who couldn't like him?  
  
The pair continued to their desks, greeting other workers on the way. One day, and everyone in the building knew Davis? Ken felt his lips turn upward as he watched the younger boy's confident walk. He had a kind of magic, a way of changing things and people simply by being there. Ken had swum in darkness, but Davis was light, the shining daylight. Davis had once said something about Ken's edge of darkness being fascinating, but to Ken, Davis' light was just as much so.  
  
-  
  
The morning passed on, lunch came and went. Ken was rather proud of how his work was going. If he ever ended up in an office, he'd be able to work well and hard. Davis, on the other hand. . .  
  
"Catch, Ken!" a ball of paper shot passed Ken's head. He ducked automatically and when he looked up, it was into the grinning face of his friend, holding a rolled up calendar like a baseball bat. "Let's play!"  
  
It rolled out like an awful TV comedy scene. Behind Davis, out of his view, a figure loomed, and, with the same terrible cliché, Davis slowly turned to see Mr Butler staring down at him.  
  
Davis placed the calendar down on a table and winced. The older man merely stared at him, eyes narrowing. "I. . ." began Davis.  
  
Mr Butler exhaled slowly. "I don't even want to know what you were doing. Or even why. But as long as you are here. . ." his voice raised. "You will not mess about in the office! You will do the work you are given!"  
  
Davis' head lifted, a spark of defiance in his eyes. "But I'd finished all my work. . ." He pointed to his desk, where once a tray of filing had been which now stood empty, accompanied by a pile of typed letters.  
  
Mr Butler's face took on a look of grudging, angry, admiration, before he continued in a low bellow, "When you are finished you ask for something else, not mess about, distract staff and cause possible danger. . ."  
  
"'m sorry," Davis managed. His boss glared. "If you were a member of my staff there would be disciplinary action taken, you should know. However, all I can do is speak to your college, which I fully intend to. In the meantime, you can go to the stationary store in the basement and bring up some new stock. Get the key from reception. Take your friend. . ." He strode off again.  
  
Davis slunk to Ken's side, eyes smouldering. "Who does he think he is?" he muttered, as the other workers, faintly sympathetic grins on faces, turned back to their work. "Uh. . .the boss?" offered Ken dryly. Davis rolled his eyes. "Smartass,"  
  
"Let's do this stationary thing," said Ken, standing up. Davis nodded, and the two boys headed for reception.  
  
-  
  
". . .is a separate room in the basement. You'll need this key, and whatever you do, keep it with you, or you may end up getting stuck inside. . ." Miki narrowed her heavily made up eyes. "Don't even laugh, Davis, it has happened. . ."  
  
Davis sniggered. "Like we'd ever do that. . ." Miki sighed. "The door is heavy. If ya do get stuck, you may as well get comfortable 'coz you'll be there for some time. . ."  
  
"We'll be fine," Davis assured her, snatching the key and marching off basement-wards. Ken gave a slightly apologetic grin to Miki. "You can't stop him,"  
  
"I noticed," she returned. "Try and actually bring something back, yeah?" Ken nodded and followed in Davis' footsteps, jogging slightly to catch him up.  
  
Davis bounced down the stairs, Ken in his wake. "Looks like no-one ever comes down here," observed Ken, brushing a cobweb from the stair rails. Davis spun to face his friend. "They don't," he suggested. "They hate us, this is where all their work experience kids end up, they're all shut in the basement of doom. . ."  
  
"Davis, don't be daft," Ken scoffed, swiping a hand at Davis, who merely ducked, as one does with years of practice. "Don't be afraid, Kenny," he almost purred. "I'll protect you. . ."  
  
Their eyes met again for a brief moment, and something seemed to pass between them. Warmth flooded them, and to his horror and surprise, Ken found his pale cheeks flush a dull crimson. Davis glanced away, although whether it was from consideration to his friend's embarrassment or something else, Ken could not tell.  
  
They carried on in an almost comfortable silence until they reached a series of heavy, oak panelled doors. "Isn't one of these the safe vault. . ?" Davis asked, mock innocent-sounding curiosity in his voice. "Don't get any ideas," Ken replied. "That's the one we want. . ." he pointed to a smaller door marked, merely, 'Stationary'.  
  
Davis walked up to it and pushed the key in the lock, strained it until the door yielded inwards to him. He flipped out the key, peered into the darkness beyond, and placed the key on an empty shelf tacked to the wall. He beckoned Ken, who shrugged, and followed the other boy into the darkness.  
  
"Light. . .light. . .ow!" Davis fumbled for the light switch, missed, and knocked a box of envelopes down onto his foot.  
  
"You OK?" Ken asked, hurrying to his side, barging into him slightly in the gloom. "Fine. . ." grumbled Davis, leaning down to pick the box up again. Ken reached out a hand to the wall, and flicked the switch his fingers landed on. Above them, a single light bulb stuttered into a dusty, feeble trail of light, illuminating the floor around the boys and little else.  
  
"Should I even ask why they don't just change it?" Davis stared up at the pathetic bulb, then shook his head. "Let's get some boxes and go, huh?"  
  
Ken nodded. "If we get some of everything, that should be fine. . ." For another few silent moments, they collected boxes and stacked them by the door. Conversation seemed somehow impossible, and yet Ken did not know why. He wanted to say something to Davis, but nothing he could think of seemed right, merely flippant, superficial. Like there was some sacred, deeper conversation they should be having, yet neither knew why.  
  
Davis sat down heavily on a box of paper. "This stuff weighs a ton. . ." he groaned, nudging at another box with his toe. Ken turned to him, and just too late, noticed the box tumble towards the pile at the door. "Davis. . .!" he screeched, and launched himself, goalie-style, towards the box. His fingers brushed the edge as Davis leapt up, but failed to catch it. Both boys watched helplessly as the box smashed into the pile by the door, knocking them all down, and pushing the door majestically shut with a resounding clang.  
  
"No!" Davis yelled ineffectually, and half-scrambled over the boxes, shoving them out of the doorway and tugging at the back of the door, to no avail. He spun to Ken. "Why didn't you catch it?!" he roared, pointing a shaking finger at the other boy.  
  
Ken gaped for a moment, then yelled back, "I didn't kick it! Now we're stuck and its your fault! You're the one who left the damn key outside the room!" Davis looked as if he wanted to shout back, but then a spark seemed to go out of him and his head dropped. "'m sorry Ken," he muttered.  
  
Ken sighed, and placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It's OK," he said. "I didn't mean to be angry either. We've just got to get someone's attention and they'll let us out."  
  
Davis nodded gloomily, looking genuinely distressed to have upset Ken, and they both walked to the door, and hammered their fists on it, shouting as loudly as they could for someone to let them out.  
  
-  
  
Time passed, and no-one came. Davis sat back down on the box, face distraught. "They'll never find us," he moaned. "I'm so sorry, Ken, and now we'll be stuck here for ever and they'll go home and forget us and. . ." Ken cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I said it's OK, Davis. They won't forget us. It could have happened to anyone, don't worry about it." He looked a little closer at Davis' face and to his amazement, saw tears starting to well in Davis' huge brown eyes.  
  
"Didn't mean to upset ya. . ." Davis muttered, turning his face from Ken. The blue-haired boy sat down beside Davis and placed his hand over the other boy's. "Don't worry. . .I've upset you plenty of times, I'm sure. . ."  
  
"Not really, and. . .I never minded," Davis said quietly. Ken paused, unable to think of a reply. They sat in silence for a moment, hands still pressed together, when a flickering made them both look up.  
  
"Uh. . .its not meant to do that, right?" Davis said, craning his neck to look at the lightbulb. It was rapidly dimming.  
  
"Oh. . .de-" The end of Ken's sentence was cut off by a low 'pop' and the whole room plunged into darkness.  
  
The boys froze for a moment, then Ken turned to the faint grey outline against the black that was Davis' head. "I think it. . .died," he stuttered uselessly. Davis made no reply for a moment, then suddenly broke down into laughter. Ken paused, then realised just how stupid the situation really was, and let out a small laugh which rapidly turned into hysterics. The two boys collapsed against each other, screaming with mad laughter, not even sure what was so funny but needing the release.  
  
Suddenly, Davis let out a cy as the box beneath them gave way. The pair tumbled to the floor, a mass of entwined arms and legs, Davis flat on the floor and Ken above him, his hands either side of Davis' face. Even in the darkness, the faint glow of light from under the door reflected in Davis' wide eyes, reflecting emotions Ken couldn't identify. The laughter died, and silence fell, so silent Ken could hear the ragged breathing of his friend, catch the faint scent of the soap he used, feel his soft skin nearly brush his own.  
  
The world seemed to very slightly slip off kilter and Ken's head spun as a result. His voice sounded distant as he whispered Davis' name, making it sound almost a question.  
  
And the next thing he knew, their lips were pressed together, those shining brown eyes had fluttered closed and all that he could think of, feel, see, imagine, was Davis, his sweet kisses, and his own soaring heart.  
  
"What on EARTH do you think you're DOING?!" the booming shout reached their ears and they tore unwillingly away from each other. Outlined in the light from the now-open door, a tall, familiar male figure stood, arms folded, staring incredulously. Miki popped out from behind Mr Butler. She was smiling broadly. "Sorry," she said, a huge grin in her voice, "I heard you yelling and figured you were stuck so. . ." she shrugged helplessly.  
  
"You are SACKED!" Mr Butler yelled at them. His face was an interesting shade of red, his eyes so wide they nearly bugged from his head. "Your college will hear of this. . .!"  
  
Davis and Ken turned to each other with a smile. Somehow, that didn't seem important right then.  
  
-  
  
FINIS! 


End file.
